


Just a nightmare

by RavenRambles



Category: Scream (TV)
Genre: Emrey, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, also slightly fluffy, audrey has PTSD and Emma is her knight in shining tinfoil fIGHT ME, basically I need this right now okay, slightly angsty, spoilers for s1 and s2, trigger warning: slightly bloody descriptions in the dream part just skip the italics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 07:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8789734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenRambles/pseuds/RavenRambles
Summary: Audrey suffers from a nightmare whilst staying at Noah's house so he does the one thing that makes sense to him; he calls Emma.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a part of a long multichap fic I'm working on but it didn't fit so I decided to cut it out and make it an Emrey hurt/comfort oneshot. I hope you like it!

_She’s in the woods and she’s lost Emma. No, no, this is bad, she can’t lose Emma. She needs… To protect her? To save her??_

_“Oh Audrey, when are you going to learn that you don’t owe Emma Duval anything?”_

_She turns and there is Piper. Her friend. Her enemy. The bullet hole in her head trickles slowly with fresh blood even though her waxy, pale flesh and shrouded eyes have been dead for a very long time. Her hair drips with lake water. That lake holds so many secrets, she thinks._

_“Too many secrets, Audrey. They’re all going to come spilling out of you eventually.” Piper taunts and it’s getting harder to breathe. She lifts a hand to her throat and opens her mouth to reply but she only vomits lake water instead, a tsunami, a tidal wave of lake water that turns into blood the moment it hits her body. Tiny coffins, too many to count, ride the waves she can’t stop coming. She’s choking. She’s drowning._

_“Daffy down dilly has come to town, in her yellow petticoat and her green gown” Piper taunts, repeating the rhyme over and over as she crumples daffodil after daffodil between her fingers._

_“Better watch out Audrey, you’ll never be free.” Piper’s face morphs into the white toothed grin of Kieran, who laughs as blood drips from Audrey’s mouth and down her chin. She tries to stifle the flow as he circles her in a predatory fashion, but her hands begin to stain red and her efforts just make him laugh more._

_“No! I’m not afraid of you!” She thinks_

“I’M NOT AFRAID! I’M NOT AFRAID! I’M NOT AFRAID!” Audrey writhes in her sleep, moaning and kicking and lashing out. She’d come over the night before, saying she couldn’t be in her house all alone and Noah was happy to oblige her. He isn’t equipped to handle this though. He can barely manage to deal with his own night terrors, let alone try to wrestle Audrey back to consciousness when she’s in this state.

So he does the best thing he can think of.

He calls Emma.

Then he keeps an eye on Audrey whilst waiting for the ‘I’m here’ text. To Emma’s credit, she’s at his house incredibly fast, wearing slippers on her feet and an inside out dressing gown that’s hastily tied at the waist.

“She’s upstairs.”

“Thanks Noah.”

He nods and leaves them to it, heading into his mother’s room and crawling into the spare bed they keep for him, for the days when he can’t bear to sleep in the room where he loved her by himself anymore. He smiles softly at the thought of how quickly Emma showed up when she knew Audrey was in trouble but his smile fades a little when his mind is inevitably drawn to Zoe.

He’ll go visit her tomorrow, he decides. She’ll like that.

He drifts to sleep.

Upstairs, Audrey’s fists fling through the air as she tries to hit phantoms in the dark. Her knuckles are bruised and cracked and bleeding a little but even that pain isn’t enough to help her escape from the clutches of her nightmare. Emma had no idea she’d gotten this bad. She swiftly runs to Audrey’s side, not managing to dodge a flailing fist which clocks her on the side of her face. She winces at the force of it but grabs the hand before Audrey can swing again.

“Audrey, Audrey wake up.” Emma calls to her, hoping that she can somehow break through the haze of dreams that Audrey seems to be stuck in.

“Audrey, hey, Audrey! Au-”

“EMMA!” Audrey sits up, drenched in a cold sweat, straight into the open arms of a now relieved Emma. She’s panting heavily and shaking a little but she’s slowly warming up in Emma’s embrace and slumps a little closer as Emma whispers that she’s there, Audrey’s safe, it’s okay.

“I lost you,” She mumbles against Emma’s shoulder after what seems an age, “I lost you and Piper was there and I was drowning and there was… There was so much blood.” She looks down at her hands and shudders a little.

“There’s so much blood, Emma”

Emma pulls Audrey close, unable to think of anything to say. The two of them have been so much what with Kieran and Piper. They’ve lost so much. Emma can feel the sharp edges of Audrey’s bones under what seems to be paper thin skin and she wonders how long she’s been accidentally watching her friend fall apart without even realising it.

She wonders when Audrey last allowed herself to feel small.

Her hands stroke at sweat soaked hair and she just sits in silence as the shoulder that is dug into her armpit stops shaking. Emma whispers. Promises, secrets, she loses count of the things she says. Everything boils down to the one sentiment though; _I’m here, you’re safe, and I love you._ Gasped breathing calms to a steady in and out and Audrey rests her tear stained cheek against Emma’s shoulder. They’re both accustomed to the loud silences between them, the unspoken words and fragile little whispers that they dare not set free. So much damage has been wrought by secrets and things unsaid; and yet, now is not the time to admit to the wild yearnings of the heart. Emma moves as if to stand and leave, moving slowly as though she feels merely obligated to offer Audrey some alone time. Her exhalation of breath, when a strong hand clutches at her own, is almost a sigh of relief and her eyes meet pleading, tear filled ones.

“...s….stay.?”

The word is both a command and a carefully constructed question, full of hope and doubt. Emma doesn’t hesitate, slowly untying her dressing gown and dropping it to the floor before sliding under the covers next to a blushing Audrey and offering her open arms. Audrey looks at her, searching her face for something. She isn't sure whether she’s glad or concerned when she doesn’t find it; in fact all she finds is love and it’s this more than anything that breaks the spell and allows her to cuddle tightly into the arms of her best friend. Feelings can be put aside for now, she supposes.

“Thank you.” She whispers against Emma’s skin, closing her eyes so that she might count the steady heartbeats more easily. Emma’s fingers trace soft patterns across her bare shoulder and Audrey feels like she’s home as she settles deeper into the strong embrace.  


"Any time." She feels a lingering kiss on her temple and dares to hope a little as they lie in companionable silence, listening to the sound of each other’s breathing until they fall asleep.


End file.
